


Lullaby

by Luna_lu_na



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Broken Heart, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Make myself cry, You can hate me here, sad end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: Las mentiras se le dan bien a Loki...





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-shot es un Au en el mundo actual, no hay dioses ni poderes ni nada. Sólo sentimientos humanos con sufrimiento humano.  
> Sad end

Thor miraba su teléfono constantemente, enviaba mensajes a Loki por Whatsapp para verlos quedarse ahí, sin ser leídos.   
Suspiro cansino, guardando el teléfono y mirando a sus amigos hacerse mimos y darse besos.   
Sonrió como si eso le doliera, y quizás fuese así, mientras Steve y Tony eran la pareja que había superado la adversidad y a la sociedad por amor, él y Loki no eran más que unos tontos.   
Loki prefería escuchar a la sociedad, prefería complacer al mundo, a una imagen falsa de elegancia y masculinidad misteriosa, juraba amarlo pero también le pedía que se vieran a escondidas como si amarse fuera un error.   
Miro hacia el parque frente a la cafetería donde se le había declarado a Loki, y lo vio besar a una chica. Sus ojos azules no mostraron sorpresa, salvo un dolor que ardía y quemaba, una angustia que acuchillaba y una resignación y tristeza que lastimaba.   
Desvió la mirada y dos pares de ojos lo observaban con disculpa.   
-Hey, grandote. El... tu vales mucho ¿lo sabes, verdad? -Tony miro al hombre frente a el.   
-Tony tiene razón, Thor. Nos duele ver a tan querido amigo sufrir y ser vejado y lastimado así.   
Thor sólo miró de nuevo al parque y una sonrisa desgarradora apareció en su cara. Una única lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y alejó la vista de aquel cuadro que lo apuñalaba   
-Steve, Mi amigo, prestame tu teléfono.   
Steve no vaciló y se lo entregó   
Thor miro la pantalla y abriendo un nuevo mensaje empezó a teclear. 

"No soy para ti, ni tu para mi. Tú obedeces a una mentira, oh pequeño Dios de las mentiras, yo obedezco a mi corazón y dejaría todo por ti. Pero estos encuentros en las tinieblas, tratándome como si fuese yo un vergonzoso secreto que hay que ocultar. Oh, amado mío, ya no puedo más.   
Esto acaba aquí, tu véndele al mundo tu imagen y usa a perpetuidad tu máscara. Yo dejo la mía caer en ese texto.   
Bésala y finge que la amas, tómala y finge disfrutar, cásate y finge ser feliz. Complace al mundo que jamás daría nada por ti.  
Tu secreto.  
Thor" 

Thor apretó la tecla de enviar y devolvió el aparato, sonriendo débil a sus amigos. Se enderezó y se marchó, con los hombros caídos y las manos en los bolsillos.   
Ambos amantes miraron con zozobra al rubio y supieron, con dolor, que sería la última vez que supieran de el.   
Thor estaba roto, demasiado roto para poder arreglarse.   
Años de pena habían cobrado su justa factura.  
Sabiendo bien que no podrían disuadirlo del camino que estaba por tomar le susurraron sus mejores deseos y le mandaron sus bendiciones. 

El sonido de un mensaje entrante aparto a Loki de la bella rubia pero lo ignoró, oh Ícaro, cuantos errores estas cometiendo. Estás volando muy cerca del sol, oh Ícaro ¿quién será tus alas ahora? 

Llegando a su hogar Thor se dirigió a su habitación y sacó de un cajón una pequeña cajita musical que había hecho para Loki, tallada por sus propias manos, y abriendo la cajita puso a reproducir la cancioncilla y un Loki en miniatura de madera se desplegó, bailando en un círculo infinito al ritmo de esa canción.  
Sonrió y se echó a reír, en carcajadas tan dolorosas que lastimarian a cualquiera que las escuchara.   
Rió hasta las lágrimas, antes de sollozar en graves lamentos.   
Dejó la cajita reproduciendose, y miro hacia el sol que se ponía, asintió como confirmando algo y limpiando sus mejillas sacó de debajo de su cama una pequeña jeringa, un piquetazo fue suficiente y Thor cayó, cayó como un valiente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pues sólo en la nebulosa de la muerte Loki lo dio todo por el y tomando la mano de ese fantasma de ilusión se fue al otro mundo.  
Sin dolor y sin pena.   
Tan sólo, como el más olvidado de los hijos. 

Loki llegaba a su casa y sacando el teléfono leyó el mensaje, su corazón se heló y girandose echó a correr desesperado.   
Llegó al lugar de su felicidad, de su rayo de esperanza, de su verdadero sol y entró.   
No... ¡NO! Su cuerpo estaba ahí, tirado cuál inmundo, en el duro suelo, Thor estaba ahí, muerto. ¡MUERTO!   
Sólo la cancioncilla se reproducía en una cruel ironía pues el Loki de madera estaba bailando con un pequeño Thor en un inanimado lugar donde sólo se debían a si mismos y donde sería felices perennes.   
Oh Ícaro, volaste demasiado cerca del sol, oh Ícaro tus alas se quemaron por el calor de la falsedad.   
Oh Dios de las mentiras, tu única verdad ahora yace sin vida a tus pies.   
Oh Dios del engaño, tu puesta en escena ha salido magistral, el mundo te ha creído. Pero tu único mundo ha colapsado   
Ya tienes todo lo que querías, fama, dinero y reconocimiento, pero perdiste lo que necesitabas, amor verdadero.   
Llora Loki, llora.   
Llora ahora que tu máscara está ya tan pesada, llora ahora que tu carga es tuya, y llora siempre, ya nadie te sostendrá.


End file.
